gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Titan
The Titan is a fixed-wing aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It resembles a C-130 Hercules in real life. Description The Titan is a cargo aircraft based on the Lockheed C-130H. Along with the Cargo Plane, it is one of the aircraft used by the military and Merryweather Security. As with other aircraft in the game, its landing gear can be retracted at will. Owing to Grand Theft Auto V's revamped vehicle damage system, collisions with the environment and explosions can destroy its wings and engines, rendering it useless. In Grand Theft Auto Online, a Titan owned by Merryweather appears as the focus of the cooperative mission a titan of a job, where it must be hijacked from Los Santos International Airport (HD Universe) and taken to Sandy Shores Airfield. The scene, first featured in the GTA Online reveal trailer, depicts the characters escaping with the cargo door lowered. Titan-GTAV-Front.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Titan-GTAV-front.png|The Titan in the GTA Online video. Locations * Fort Zancudo: Parked in the runway area. A four-star wanted level will be obtained after entering the base, making the task of obtaining it highly dangerous. * Spawns at the Sandy Shores Airfield in GTA Online after Rank 32. Performance The titan has a slow speed and will drop at a rather fast rate if the engines are slower then max whilst airborne however it is a very stable aircraft and is very easy to pilot. It has a short takeoff distance for it's size and capacity, it also handles well while landing on makeshift runways such as deserts, fields and even some wide bridges. Trivia * It is advised to fly low when stealing the Titan from Fort Zancudo. This is because the fort will see the plane, which will immediately have two P-996 Lazer fighter jets to scrambled to shoot down the player. Although, chances are that Rhino tanks will get a shot at the player. * The existence of the Titan was first teased in a previous Rockstar production, Max Payne 3, in which a photograph of the aircraft appears in the multiplayer map Tiete River Docks, along with images of the Luxor and the beta Hydra. * The cargo door can be opened by punching it. * Storing it in any hangar is not advisable, as the plane will spawn with one of its wings sticking into the hangar wall, and then explode. * The Titan is based on the real-life Hercules; the Titans are figures in Greek mythology, while Hercules is the Roman name for the Greek hero Heracles. * Whilst being very difficult, it is possible to transport cars in the titan by parking the first inside the cargo area and then using a small car and wedging it in such a way that is blocks the ramp. * The titan can carry vehicles on GTA Online relatively easily. All that is needed is for a player to be inside the car the titan is carrying so they can accelerate further into the cargo bay when necessary. * Once there are two passengers in the Titan's cockpit, a third passenger will not do the animation to enter the plane. They will instead teleport into the Titan's cargo bay. See also * The Andromada, the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent. * Cargo Plane, another similar plane also in GTA V. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft